Pequeñas posibilidades
by Karo-sadness-and-sorrow
Summary: Lo único en que Hinata se había preocupado últimamente, eran los trabajos de fin de año. Tenía un gran peso encima, pero sabía que valdría la pena. Si sacaba un buen promedio, podría demostrarle a su padre que ella era una persona muy inteligente. El único problema era…las distracciones…ok simplemente LA distracción de Hinata…Naruto


Pequeñas posibilidades.

Lo único en que Hinata se había preocupado últimamente, eran los trabajos de fin de año. Tenía un gran peso encima, pero sabía que valdría la pena. Si sacaba un buen promedio, podría demostrarle a su padre que ella era una persona muy inteligente.

El único problema era…las distracciones…ok simplemente LA distracción de Hinata…Naruto Uzumaki. Para Hinata al menos todas las bromas e interrupciones de Naruto le hacían gracia.

Nunca admitiría que le gustaba, además una parte de ella le decía que se mantuviera al margen del. No por miedo o vergüenza .Simplemente pensaba que si le dirigía la palabra, este no la tomaría en cuenta. Sin embargo la otra parte de ella , el lado atrevido le decía que tenía que sacar valentía y plantarle un beso antes que fuera tarde.

El problema radicaba en que lo más probable, no lo volvería a ver debido a que luego de las notas finales tendrían que ir a universidades distintas y ella no tendría ninguna escusa para hablarle o llamar …

-Señorita Hinata sería tan amble de repetir lo que dije hace un momento?-Preguntó el profesor de Biología

-Mmmhhh... emmm lo siento-dijo ella apenada.

Además se puso roja como un tomate. Lo único que vio fue la penetrante mirada de Naruto como si quisiera desnudarla…no no y …NO, se dijo Hinata. Esa siempre ha sido la mirada de Naruto, pues, hace más de un año le dedica la misma mirada.

-Bien. Sigamos con la clase, como iba diciendo, haremos un trabajo de investigación en parejas, las que serán asignadas por mí, pongan atención es acerca de varios temas distintos los cuales le diré con el nombre de su compañero o compañera.

Iban por la quinta pareja nombrada cuando siente un chillido en su oreja, era Ino.

-Me toco Sai ,es genial Hina , ¿no te parece?- Hinata sólo le sonrió.

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando escucha su nombre…

-Hinata Hyuga … y Naruto Uzumaki, el tema… atracción física v/s amor.

Al escuchar esto Hinata casi se desmaya, un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, se puso pálida y el timbre sonó. No le prestó atención, permaneció allí mientras todos los alumnos tomaban sus cosas para marcharse a casa. Nunca había hablado con Naruto, bueno si …sólo algunas veces.

Flash Back:

Era tarde en la noche y

Hinata tomaba el autobús a casa, como iba lleno se colocó en una esquina y permaneció en pie dándole la espalda a la gente.

Sintió un brazo que le rodeó la cintura para girarla, estaba por dar un grito si no fuera porque vió esos hermosos ojos azules "muy" cerca de ella.

Hola Hinata – dijo con dulce voz.

-Hola Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí?, me asustaste- respondió ella bastante nerviosa.

-Vengo de visitar a un amigo, es peligroso que andes sola a estas horas de la noche … será mejor que te acompañe a casa.

-No es ne..se.

-Si, si lo es.

Ese día el la acompaño hasta su casa y le dio un beso demasiado cerca de los labios al despedirse. Nunca se lo contó a Ino.

Fin Flash Back.

-Hola – le susurro al oído, ya sabía quién era –compañera.

-Hola Naruto- ella ya estaba rojísima.

-Se me ocurr que podemos investigar el los computadores de la sala de computación, yo te llevaría a casa en la noche para que no te pase nada.

-Si creo que está muy…bien.

- Además quiero conocerte mejor Hinata.

Esto lo dijo a milímetros de su boca, Hinata quería besar esos labios, pero se acordó de donde estaban. Sin embargo al mirar a su alrededor no había nadie en el salón. Ella observo sus ojos y se acerco más, estaba entreabriendo sus labios mientras cerraba levemente los ojos, pero Naruto le tomo la mano y la arrastro a computación.

Su mirada era indescifrable, nadie más que él podía saber lo que estaba pensado a la decir esa frase y luego acercase tanto a la cara de Hinata.

Todo fue bien. Casi terminaron el trabajo pero existía un aire incomodo entre ellos, a pesar de todo Hinata no aparto su mirada ni un segundo cuando sus ojos de encontraban.

Seguían solos eran ya las 20:00 hrs y el inspector les dio hasta media hora más. Así que Hinata ¿qué? Le diría lo que siente a sabiendas de que quizá el la ignore y no se vean más ó no decirle lo que siente y de igual forma no verle al salir del colegio, pues ella tenía 17 y el 18. Tomo su decisión. Ella le agarro la mano y le miro de aun más cerca a la cara ¿Hace cuanto lo observaba?

-Yo… tengo algo que decirte-trago saliva antes de seguir-tu… tu…me…GUSTAS Naruto-casi grito la última palabra.

El la miro perplejo, sin decir una sola palabra. Eso era lo que temía Hinata, el no le correspondía sus sentimientos.

-Tenía que decirlo – susurro.

Se levanto del asiento y corrió en dirección al baño de mujeres. Cerró la puerta lentamente mientras le corrían unas lágrimas rebeldes. Era estúpida por creer que la quería también… se equivoco.

-Hinata-era la voz de él nuevamente-No llores por favor escúchame un segundo –dijo abriendo y cerrando rápidamente la puerta con pestillo. Había algo pícaro en sus ojos…cuando no.

-No digas nada, se lo que dirás y no quiero oír…

Entonces la agarro fuertemente en sus brazos y le dio un beso, que sin duda era una mezcla entre desesperación y pasión al mismo tiempo. La afirmo fuertemente de la cintura mientras la acariciaba y la apretaba más a él. El sabor se sus labios era inigualable…las manos de Hinata se encontraban el cuello de Naruto, que además le estaban revolviendo el cabello. En la sentó en el lavamanos y se posiciono entre sus piernas para disfrutar más de su cercanía. Estuvieron así hasta que a Naruto se le comenzó a hacer un bulto en su pantalón, se separo lentamente de Hinata esperanto que ella no lo notara pero ya lo había hecho, pues miró hacia abajo con una mirada que él no comprendió.

-Lo…lo siento- tartamudeo, el nuca lo hacía.

-Está bien…mejor vámonos –pero ella en el fondo no quería irse, el hecho de que quizá para el solo fuera un beso la mataba por dentro.

Sin embargo Naruto pudo ver la vacilación de ella al bajarse les lavado, incluso sabía cómo empezaría a comportase Hinata, tímida y sin decir una palabra, pero él no se lo permitiría…porque apenas ella comenzó a caminar le tomo la mano y la acerco a él.

-Me gustas Hinata-dijo mirándola a sus ojos- ella estaba extremadamente nerviosa – no es un juego para mi.

-Yo no sé como comportarme luego de …bueno ya sabes.

-Se me ocurre que podríamos irnos a casa, tomados de la mano, juntos… muy apretaditos…

-ok ya entendí – interrumpió Hinata con una risita.

-No me dejaste terminar…también podemos besarnos… siempre que quieras –dijo estrechándola a su cuerpo – pero ya es hora de irnos.

Algo se le paso por la mente a Hinata. Bueno… el vivía sólo, era atractivo y la verdad es que la joven había quedado con ganas de mas. No tendría problema con su padre, el no estaría por todo el fin de semana.

-¿Te parece si pasamos a tu casa?- dijo algo tímida, no por lo habitual si no por lo descarado que sonaba – es que… esta cerca de la casa de Ino y planeo pasar la noche allí, además creo que aun podemos mejorar el trabajo.

Naruto a pesar de ser un chico inteligente y malpensado, no sospecho de la inclinación de Hinata, al menos eso creyó Hinata ,pues para el ella era una buena chica ¿o no?

…..

Hinata entro en el cuarto de baño para sacar un poco de pasta dental la cual mezcló con agua. Agradeció traer con ella su ropa interior de encaje color negro, sin embargo no tenía intención de quitarse, ni siquiera por Naruto, no por ahora al menos. Aunque no podía negar que quería amanecer al lado de él por la mañana.

Al salir de la habitación encontró a Naruto cambiándose de camisa, con todas sus fuerzas trato de no quedarse viendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la atrapo observándolo. El se acerco lentamente a ella lo cual provoco que Hinata se sintiera intimidada y retrocedió hasta topar con la pared.

-No soy tonto Hina, el otro día te escuche hablar con Ino de que estarías sola el fin de semana y que te encantaba la idea de no tener a tu padre en casa, además es por eso que estoy seguro que no tenias intención de dormir allí hoy – dijo Naruto colocando ambos brazos entre la cabeza de Hinata, obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Entonces por qué no dijiste nada cuando te pregunte?-ella solo mintió porque quería otro beso, pero para los hombres un beso es muy diferente que para una mujer.

-Quizá no quiero que pases la noche sola- dijo con esa sonrisa pícara- y porque…te quiero a mi lado.

Estaba teniendo esta conversación con Naruto o simplemente estaba soñado despierta se pregunta la pobre de Hinata, sin embargo si él quería jugar a ser pícaro, ella también podía hacerlo incluso mejor.

-¿Bien… y que esperas?, tengo frío. Si paso la noche aquí no puedes dejar que tu invitada muera congelada- ella sí que sabía usar el doble sentido.

-No necesitas repetírmelo.

Ambos se besaron como antes incluso con mas ansias y mucha más seguridad de lo que habían estado…bueno hasta que Naruto la empujo hasta su cama y comenzó a quitarle su abrigo, sin embargo, se detuvo a ver la mirada que había adoptado Hinata de entre miedo e inseguridad, el ya se lo esperaba así que le dijo lo que en realidad estaba pensando hacer con ella.

-No me acostare contigo –dijo con una voz firme- eres virgen – el la contemplo divertido, pues la cara que puso Hinata fue épica y estaba a punto de interrumpirle, pero no se lo permitió.

-No preguntes como lo sé, es más que obvio-dijo el chico antes de continuar.-Solo quiero que tengas claro que a partir de hoy eres mi novia y por lo tanto, te respetare siempre, y eso implica que quiero …que tu primera vez estés segura, no como ahora que estas toda calentona. No me malentiendas me encanta que estés así conmigo – le beso la frente dulcemente.- Además no le cederé tu inocencia a otra persona que no sea yo.

Hinata estaba riendo nerviosamente cuando respondió con una voz tímida.

-Está bien. No me opongo a nada de lo que has dicho… pero me gustaría que te callaras un rato ¿sabes? Es más divertido cuando nos besamos.

-Te amo- dijo él.

-Y yo a ti- respondió la joven.


End file.
